


Christmas Love

by Soapbubblesoul



Series: Uncut Ties - Behind the Curtains [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All the soft, Barebacking, Canon, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fanxing being mushily in love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, slow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: Yixing gets to spend Christmas Eve in the arms of his boyfriend.





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/gifts).



> You wanted me to write slow fucking, Lo, so this kinda is for you. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!

It had been months since they'd last been in the same city, let alone in the same hotel room, and their bodies had gone haywire with need. Yixing had bent Yifan over the bathroom counter so that Yifan could watch in the mirror as Yixing fucked him and when they had moved to the bed, Yixing had went on all fours as Yifan pounded into him relentlessly.

Now that they‘d taken off the frenzied edge of lust, however, all that was left was the need to be close.

When Yixing stepped out of the bathroom, he found Yifan lying on the bed, upper body braced against the pillows as he was lazily tugging on his half-hard cock. It wasn‘t an action meant to pleasure, just to keep his body ready to be joined with Yixing‘s. Yifan‘s gaze immediately locked on where Yixing stood in the doorframe, and his eyes crinkled in the most adoring way as a soft smile spread across his face.

„Come here,“ he beckoned Yixing over, one hand outstretched.

Yixing didn‘t have to be told twice. With few strides he crossed the distance to the bed, taking Yifan‘s hand. He settled on Yifan‘s hips, but didn’t let Yifan enter him yet. Instead, Yifan‘s cock brushed between his ass cheeks as Yixing leant forward to kiss Yifan. The position made his own cock rub against where good food had let the faint outlines of Yifan‘s abs fade into softness. Something Yixing could relate to. His own body had rounded around the edges with the decent amounts of sleep and delicious food he had been getting the last few months, but neither of them minded the loss of each other’s abs. Their bodies were healthy, healthier than they had been in years perhaps and Yixing felt the thrill of that.

„What is this about, silly?“ Yifan asked, the hand that had beckoned Yixing over moving up to gently feel along the antlers attached to the headband Yixing was wearing.

„I‘m a reindeer,“ Yixing deadpanned, his own fingers joining Yifan‘s as his lips pulled into a smirk.

On his way to the bathroom, he had seen the Christmas accessory sticking out from his suitcase, so he had simply picked it up in a spur-of-the-moment decision. He felt the chuckle travel through Yifan‘s body before settling as a grin on his lips sent and the sight sent sparks of fondness through Yixing as he leaned down for a kiss, unable to resist the urge.

Yifan‘s mouth welcomed him, molding perfectly with Yixing‘s as they exchanged slow kisses. It weren‘t the most satisfying kisses, since neither of them managed to wipe the smile off their face, but the warmth they shared made up for the way their lips refused to align. The hand that had been tracing the antlers was now gently massaging Yixing‘s scalp instead, and Yixing purred in content.

„Should we switch positions then, so I can ride the reindeer?“ Yifan asked in a hushed voice and with his eyes still half-lidded when Yixing withdrew slightly from the kiss,

A chuckle was Yixing‘s instantaneous response, followed by a shake of his head. „If we manage to go for more rounds later, perhaps. But right now I want to have you inside me.“

Yixing let his voice drop lower towards the end of the sentence, licking a stripe along Yifan‘s earlobe and eliciting a soft shiver from the man splayed underneath him. He felt how the action made Yifan‘s cock twitch slightly against his ass cheeks, and Yixing let out a low, throaty sound to show his appreciation.

“Then we better get rid of this,” Yifan whispered before plucking the accessory from Yixing’s head and casting it into the vague direction of their suitcases. “Or it might cause unnecessary confusion.”

Yixing wanted to protest, but was interrupted by another kiss, this one quick and sloppy before Yifan gently pushed at Yixing's shoulders. Yixing followed the wordless request, shuffling back to give the other the space to sit up. As soon as Yifan had arranged a few pillows behind his back to stabilize himself a little, Yixing sat back down on his lap. The new position had their cocks brush together, and it sent a spark of arousal through Yixing's body.

The wet kisses Yifan was placing on Yixing's chest furthered the feeling, stoking the low fire burning inside Yixing's veins as he rocked his hips forward. Yifan, seemingly undeterred by the friction, traced a path from Yixing's nipple towards his collarbones with his mouth, passing Yixing’s neck before rubbing his nose against Yixing’s cheek. His eyes were closed in reverence the entire time, and they only opened when he started talking.

"Do you want me to get a condom?" he whispered, slowly blinking up at Yixing.

It wasn't really much of a question for Yixing, his decision had already been made before he had climbed onto the bed again. He didn‘t care about the mess they would create when foregoing a condom. All he cared about was the raw connection of their bodies, and being able to feel the hot drag of Yifan‘s cock against his walls without any layer of silicone separating them. So he shook his head no.

He didn't have to voice his reasoning for Yifan to understand. Without any comment, Yifan leant towards the side of the king-sized mattress where they had carelessly thrown the lube during their last round. As soon as Yifan had squeezed some of the liquid out, he sat up again to place a kiss against Yixing’s sternum as he let his fingers graze over the cleft of Yixing‘s ass.

Considering their past activities of the night, Yixing definitely didn‘t need any more stretching, but Yifan still loved to tease him by slipping two of his long fingers into Yixing. He felt around until Yixing‘s breathing changed, a soft moan escaping his lips when Yifan pressed against his prostate repeatedly. But Yifan‘s intention wasn‘t to drive Yixing into a hazy state of lust, so he quickly withdrew and guided his cock to Yixing‘s entrance instead. Without any need for prompting, Yixing sank down until Yifan was fully buried inside him.

There was a faint burn, the girth of Yifan‘s cock stretching Yixing even after having been fucked by him less than an hour ago. It wasn‘t anything that Yixing couldn‘t handle, however, and he continued breathing evenly to ease the discomfort. Yifan remained completely still inside of him while his hands traced soothing patterns up and down the sides of Yixing‘s body all throughout Yixing’s adjustment period. He placed small kisses all over Yixing‘s face while the younger focussed on the pleasant feeling of being filled to the brim, and he smiled as Yifan rubbed his nose against Yixing‘s in a gesture of gentle affection.

There was nothing but silent gasps and soft touches as they both basked in the sensation of being joined. Yixing buried his fingers in Yifan's hair, using his hold to tilt the other's head until he had the perfect angle for kissing. This time, the kiss was anything but shallow. Yixing poured his everything into it, and Yifan, as always, met him on an equal footing as their tongues explored the insides of each other's mouth.

Of course Yixing had also loved Yifan just as much when he had been bald, but he couldn't deny the frustration it had caused him on numerous occasions during sex. Even Yifan’s buzzcuts and shorter hairstyles had led to some situations where Yixing's fingers just slipped off with nothing to properly hold onto. But now Yifan's hair was at a length that allowed Yixing a firm grip, and he exploited that whenever he got the chance.

Yifan didn't admit it, but Yixing silently wondered if the main reason why Yifan refused to cut his hair off was because he enjoyed how Yixing would grab it during sex. Whenever a particularly well-placed thrust would send white-hot shots of pleasure through his body, Yixing would tug at Yifan’s hair and Yifan would let out one of Yixing's favourite sounds, akin to a throaty groan but breathier.

This time he didn't tug though, he only used the hold to keep Yifan close as their tongues brushed against each other. At the same time, Yifan's hands were roaming all over Yixing's back and his shoulders, not tracing patterns or memorizing the dips and curves but rather trying to feel everything at once. Yixing silently hummed in content at Yifan's caressess, then he started rolling his hips.

His movements were slow, too teasing to be really satisfying, but neither of them was after a quick release. Yifan's grip of him tightened nonetheless, a sign that he was clearly affected by the stimulation and Yixing smiled to himself in satisfaction before speeding the tiniest bit. He wanted to drag their union out for as long as he could, but there also was no prettier sight then watching Yifan fall apart under his ministrations. So he varied his movements, changing between simply swiveling his hips and lifting himself off Yifan's lap so he could bounce up and down on his cock, going from slow to fast and back.

Yifan fought hard to keep his hips still, evidently battling the urge to simply thrust up into Yixing. It was Yixing's turn to dictate the pace, and all Yifan did was subtly guide and aid Yixing's movements with his hands on Yixing's waist.

A gasp escaped Yixing when a particularly sharp move made Yifan's cock brush against his prostate just right, sending a rush of excitement through his veins that almost made him speed up. Contrary to his body’s instincts however, he stilled instead, keeping Yifan's cock pressed against his prostate as he leant forward to join his lips with Yifan's.

Yifan tasted sweet, and Yixing briefly wondered whether his boyfriend had stolen some of the cookies he had bought for fans in the afternoon. He wouldn't even really be able to hold it against Yifan if he had gulped down some while Yixing had been in the bathroom, those cookies really had been great.

An overwhelming fondness spread in Yixing's chest when he remembered how all morning it had still seemed like nothing but a faint dream that come nighttime he'd be reunited with the man he loved. Yet here he was, on Yifan's lap, connected on the most intimate level. Feeling so in love.

It was almost as if Yifan had sensed his thoughts, because his hands moved from Yixing’s hips so he could wind his arms tightly around Yixing's body, pulling Yixing even closer to him.

"I love you too."

Only when he heard Yifan's deep voice did Yixing realize that he must have voiced his affection out loud without even noticing. So he leaned down to kiss Yifan again, the tenderness of it contradicting the constant pressure of Yifan's cock against his prostate. Even when they parted, they lingered close enough that their breaths kept ghosting over each other's lips.

For a few seconds they came to a complete standstill, and only then did Yifan start shallowly thrusting into Yixing. The movements were unhurried, but they hit all the right spot. Instead of arching his back and reclining into Yifan's supporting hold, Yixing slumped forward and wrapped his arms around Yifan's shoulders. His mouth fell open in a voiceless moan, which he muffled in the crook of YIfan's neck. A shiver ran through Yifan, and when Yixing nibbled at the skin of Yifan’s throat it drew small gasps from Yifan.

With every thrust of Yifan's, Yixing felt himself drift a little bit closer towards the edge, and he moved his hips in time to meet Yifan's rhythm. Pleasure was spreading through his body in the form of goosebumps and elevated breathing, soft moans and hands gripping tight at Yifan's shoulders as Yifan's hold around him kept him secured on the Yifan's lap. Every now and then they would trade kisses, varying from soft and fleeting to deep and passionate, and sometimes they’d even cease all movements to simply enjoy the closeness.

Yixing knew that they couldn't drag out their union forever, but that didn't mean he couldn't damn well try. Neither of them were really willing to let go of the other, so whenever they felt themselves get too close to the edge they'd slow down again, hoping to put off their release just the slightest bit longer.

The way Yifan was holding him made Yixing feel protected and loved. He was fully surrounded by Yifan, all his senses flooded with everything distinctly Yifan, and Yixing wondered how he ever managed to get this lucky.

Soft moans were filling the room as Yifan littered Yixing's collarbones with small bites, before moving to suck at the sensitive skin of Yixing's neck. It drew a surprised gasp from Yixing as his hips stuttered slightly in their rhythm. Yifan's thrusts however didn't falter. He was keeping them shallow enough to be teasing, only brushing against Yixing's prostate rarely, but Yixing's senses were particularly heightened. The gasp turned into a raspy moan as Yixing reminded Yifan to not leave any bruises above his collar-line. He had gotten scolded very sharply by his little secretary the last time that had happened, and he frankly could do without another such lecture.

Almost in contradiction to his cautioning, he still leaned his head back slightly to give Yifan more room. One of his hands moved to bury in Yifan's hair as Yifan adored his skin and no matter how much Yixing longed for closeness, the arousal burning in his veins was starting to make him feel heady. His own erection was pulsing as if demanding to be touched, but Yifan moved just as Yixing was about to reach between their bodies to provide himself with some relief.

Yifan shifted his hold so that one hand was resting against Yixing's shoulder blades while the other settled on the small of Yixing's back. Keeping Yixing close, Yifan let himself fall back onto the bed and pulled Yixing down with him, so that Yixing came to rest on his chest.

Yixing took the change in position to mean that he would brace his hands on Yifan's upper body and ride him for real, exploiting the leverage he could gain like this. But when he moved back he was met with resistance as Yifan refused to let him go. For a second Yixing was confused as to whether Yifan had decided to take a break from fucking for them just to cuddle, but then Yifan started moving his hips again. It was a weird angle, not one Yixing was necessarily used to but the way Yifan's cock was dragging in and out of him sent pleasure racing through his entire system. His own cock, trapped between their bodies, rubbed against Yifan's belly in the most exhilarating of ways. A soft gasp escaped Yixing when Yifan's hand pressed down right above the swell of his ass, adding more friction.

"You are the most beautiful," Yifan whispered into Yixing’s ear, his voice slightly husky, and Yixing wondered if it still was the leftover effect of when Yifan had blown him half an hour ago.

In lieu of an answer, he pressed a kiss to Yifan‘s sternum, then he craned his neck until he could properly join his lips with Yifan‘s. He hoped he managed to pour all his feelings into the kiss. Or that he at least managed to convey the parts that didn‘t translate through the press of their lips with the connection of their bodies, and how tightly he held onto Yifan. They had already sated the wild flames of passion that night and now overwhelming affection had manifested in Yixing’s body instead, akin to smouldering cinders in his veins, steady and warm.

Yixing let his fingers clench and unclench on Yifan‘s biceps as Yifan‘s slow, undulating movements pushed him ever closer to the edge. When he eventually came, it was no burst of sparks, it wasn‘t whitening his vision or making him curse and scream Yifan‘s name incoherently. Rather, Yixing‘s pleasure culminated as gently as it had built up. Yixing‘s breathing stuttered in time with his hips, a tiny amount of cum spurting from his already thoroughly spent cock.

Yifan kept thrusting into him as Yixing stumbled through his orgasm—he had lost count how many times he had cum already that night—and it was the feeling of Yifan‘s bare, hot cock rubbing against his walls that dragged the moans from Yixing‘s throat.

Once Yixing‘s cock stopped twitching, the last droplets of cum still clinging to the top, Yifan stilled his movements. He gently brushed Yixing‘s sweat-matted hair away from his forehead before pressing his lips against the heated skin.

„Don‘t stop.“ His voice came out sounding weaker than expected, so Yixing cleared his throat before adding. „Continue.“

„It‘s okay, I don‘t have to cum.“

„I want you to, though,“ Yixing argued, propping himself up on his elbows so he could properly look at Yifan. „I want your cum inside of me, Yifan.“

Yifan looked unconvinced still, but the way his cock twitched gave away just how much Yixing‘s words affected him. So it didn‘t really take much more pouting and whining from Yixing’s side before Yifan resumed his pace, shallow at first, then deepening it as Yixing encouraged him.

The oversensitivity had Yixing squirming but he tried his best to keep his body and face relaxed so as to not have Yifan stop again. Pain was mixing with pleasure as Yifan‘s cock dragged against his sensitive, clenching walls, and he gasped when Yifan sped up his thrusts. Evidently Yifan was chasing his release as fast as possible, but Yixing wasn‘t entirely sure if it was because he was needy for release, or whether he just wanted to cause Yixing as little discomfort as possible.

In the end, it didn‘t take long at all until Yifan‘s pace went irregular and stuttering, then he shot his hot semen into Yixing. A satisfied groan built in Yixing‘s chest as he felt his insides warm up, the thick liquid soothing his tender walls.

With a contented sigh Yixing sank down to rest his head on Yifan‘s chest, listening to the erratic beating of Yifan’s heart. Yifan‘s arms still encaged his body, and he nuzzled his nose into Yixing‘s hair, uncaring of its sweat-matted state.

Silence spread in the room as they were both too lazy to move, lying tangled together amongst the ruffled sheets. The sticky mess on Yixing‘s stomach should have disgusted, or at least bothered him, but Yixing didn‘t even care about it as he moved to curl his body around Yifan. There were no words spoken between them, just Yifan urging Yixing to tilt up his head with soft touches to join his lips with Yixing‘s. They traded kisses until Yifan softened inside Yixing, and then some.

When Yifan eventually did pull out, Yixing winced slightly, immediately earning comforting kisses and caresses from Yifan. He always was particularly gentle and affectionate after they‘d had sex, and Yixing always basked in the care he was showered with. He let out a whine of protest as Yifan tried to roll him off his chest however. Yifan‘s cum was dripping out of him, so part of Yixing  was very much in favour of Yifan getting up to fetch wet towels to clean up the mess, but at the same time he didn‘t want to let go of his boyfriend.

A few minutes of placating kisses passed before Yixing finally allowed Yifan to pull away. He contemplated following Yifan, perhaps to get up to more shenanigans in the bathroom, but his limbs were jelly and he was so sated that he really didn’t want to move. So he simply welcomed Yifan‘s careful touches when Yifan returned to clean up Yixing with practiced ease.

When Yifan returned from putting away the now-dirtied cloth, he climbed into bed immediately. Yixing didn‘t even wait until Yifan had fully settled before he draped himself back over Yifan’s bare chest, slotting one leg between Yifan‘s and burying his hands in Yifan‘s hair as he kissed him deeply. Caught off-guard by the unexpectedly passionate „welcome back“ greeting, Yifan fell onto the mattress with enough force for both of them to bounce off a little bit. He chuckled shortly at Yixing‘s eagerness before reciprocating fully.

When they parted, Yixing once more rested his head on Yifan‘s chest so he could listen to his heartbeat. It was such a calming sound that it almost lulled Yixing to sleep but he fought to stay awake.

„We should have lit the fireplace,“ Yifan mumbled as he brushed his fingers through Yixing‘s hair soothingly.

Yixing hummed in agreement. He had been awed to see that Yifan‘s hotel room even came with a fireplace, but they had gotten distracted by each other before they could stop to light it when they first entered. The crackling fire certainly would have fit very well with the Christmasy atmosphere of the room, but it also wasn‘t important enough for Yixing to move now to tend to it. Perhaps they could light it the next night. Yixing would certainly love to see the light of the flames dance over Yifan‘s face.

In one corner of the room, a small Christmas tree was decorated with red and gold baubles and lit with fairy lights. They had placed a few packages underneath, small gifts they had gotten for each other. A slow smile spread across his face at the prospect of spending Christmas Day with his boyfriend, and his fingers softly started tapped a rhythm on Yifan‘s chest as a melody sprang to his mind. He began to lowly hum along to the music in his head. He knew Yifan recognized the song when his hold on Yixing tightened and he held his breath for the fraction of a second as if in surprise.

Yixing‘s eyes crinkled with joviality as he changed from humming to silently singing instead, the words coming to him as naturally as breathing, especially now that he was surrounded by everything Yifan. His scent, his warmth, his love. This was exactly where the song belonged.

„微笑都那么甜美, 每秒都想见捨不得再见, 你像礼物降临 Christmas time. Give me love, Give me love, Give me love.“

As he kept singing, Yixing was half tempted to tilt his head back so he could study Yifan‘s expression. But at the same time he already knew what he would find if he did; a fond smile and eyes full of love, focussed on him.

The very same expression Yixing had worn when he had written the song with Yifan in mind.

„Baby, say love in the Christmas time. Baby, say love in the Christmas time. 爱在这冬天多温暖. I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love, yeah...“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely based on [this (nsfw)](https://twitter.com/liscentia/status/922385816931983361)
> 
> The lyrics are taken from Yixing's song _Christmas Love_.  
>  The two paragraphs I used roughly translate to:
> 
> "Smile is so sweet  
> Every second want to see reluctant to see  
> You are like a gift to Christmas time  
> Give me love Give me love Give me love“
> 
> and 
> 
> "Baby say love in the Christmas time  
> Baby say love in the Christmas time  
> Love is warmer in this winter  
> I’m in love I’m in love I’m in love yeah“
> 
> (Translations taken from [here](http://www.kpopscene.com/lay-exo-christmas-love/))
> 
> Bc in my headcanon, Christmas Love is the song Yixing wrote for Yifan but he made Goodbye Christmas the title track bc he felt like making a song about his boyfriend the title track would have been too suspicious, considering how he's supposed to be "single".
> 
> (also the "see you in Beijing, 12.24." was also directed at Yifan :x)
> 
> This fic is unbetaed and was edited in a rush, but I hope it still wasn't too horrible.


End file.
